Legend of Zelda Heroine of Time
by Nythtak
Summary: Following Links adventures throughout the Orcarina of Time, from his POV. But when it turns out Link is actually a girl in disguise, how will this change the events of Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

Great Deku Tree

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...

Long have I served as the guardian spirit...

I am known as the Deku Tree...

The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me.

Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy.

However, there is one child who does not have a fairy...

Link dream

_The gigantic draw-bridge in front of me lowered, two flames blazing on each side of the wall. A white horse galloped out, and I realized it was a castle._

_The rider was a women with white hair and she wore silver armour. Sitting before her was a young girl, about my age, who turned to look back at me with sad blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink dress and I could see some blonde hair under her head dress._

_I span around as they disappeared, and gasped when I saw black horse rearing. On it's back was a man with sickly green skin and balding orange hair, his evil yellow eyes piercing mine so I couldn't move._

_He raised his hand and everything went white._

End dream

"Navi...

Navi, where art thou?

Come hither..."

A small ball of blue light with delicate wings floated in front of the ancient tree. It seemed to have almost human features, with a nose and darker bark in the shape of a moustache.

"Oh, Navi the fairy...

Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree...

Dost thou sense it?

The climate of evil descending upon this realm...

Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...

For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...

But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...

It seems the time has come for the child without a fairy to begin their journey...

The youth whose destiny is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth...

Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide them to me...

I do not have much time left.

Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!" the Deku Tree spoke with urgency as the fairy, Navi took off.

Link POV

I groaned at the light behind my eyelids. I felt so tired from the nightmare, and didn't plan on getting up any time soon.

"Hello Link! Wake up!" _No._

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" _Yeah right. _"Link, get up!"

I turned my head away, trying to block out the annoying, squeaky voice.

"Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy child?"

_Hey! I'm not lazy...well, not _that _lazy._

Sighing I pushed myself up and rolled over, figuring the voice wasn't going anywhere soon. I rubbed the sleep fro my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and glared at the small, blue fairy for waking me up.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my shoulders.

"You finally woke up! I'm Navi the fairy!"

"Hi, uh, I'm Link." I said, confused, "So, again, what do you want?"

"The Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

"Really! I get my own fairy? Sweet!" Finally, I had my own fairy! Take that, Mido.

"I'm glad you're happy." Navi giggled, "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

"Wait, but why does he want to see me?" I'd never seen the Deku Tree before, most Kokiri hadn't see him either, but I knew he protected the forest.

"You'll find out when you get there! Now c'mon!" Navi started darting around the room, knocking over several books on the shelf.

"Okay, okay! Calm down." I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe. Inside were at least ten identical green tunics and white undershirts, one of which I already had on for sleeping. I pulled one over my head and strapped a belt around my waist, tugging the top half out slightly so it was comfortably baggy. I slipped on my only pair of boots, brown sturdy ones, and secured the chain around my neck, checking the green gem to make sure it was still glowing, still working. It was.

I combed my short, dark blonde hair and stuffed the green sock-like cap on my head, covering most of it so you could only see my fringe and pointed ears.

"Let's go!"

"Alright! Jeez." I followed Navi out the door, which was just an archway with a curtain hanging from it.

Outside I stood on the small balcony, enjoying the view. From my tree I had a good view of the village; there were several other tree houses and a stream cut through the centre, which you could either swim across or use the giant stepping stones.

"Hey! Link!"

I looked down and grinned when I saw it was my best friend Saria running towards me. Her light green hair had seemed odd to me when I was growing up, but now I was used to it. Her dress was similar to my tunic, but shorter and more, well, girly, and she had a dark green undershirt with matching boots. Saria was my first, and really, only friend. She was also the only person who knew my secret, besides maybe the Deku tree.

"Hi!" I called, instead of using my ladder jumping down from my high spot and landing with bent knees to absorb the impact.

"Show-off." I heard her mutter as I ran over.

She gaped when she saw Navi, and I couldn't help but smile proudly. "Wow! A fairy!"

"Yep!" I smiled at Navi, who was talking with Saria's pink fairy.

"Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow, that's great news. I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too! Her name's Navi." I introduced, and she bobbed a hello to Saria.

"That's a beautiful name." Saria commented, and Navi's light got a little brighter in happiness. "Now you're a true Kokiri. What are you up to today?"

"Oh, I have to see the Great Deku Tree for some reason." I said, glaring a little at Navi for not telling me why.

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Saria's head tilted to the side in confusion as I shrugged, "It's quite an honour to talk to the Great Deku Tree! Get going, I'll wait for you here."

I nodded and ran down the path and right, towards the log tunnel that led to the Deku Tree. Most of the Kokiri ignored me as I ran past, they would only speak to me if I spoke first. Mido had pretty much bullied everyone into hating me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" _Speak of the devil..._

Unfortunately, Mido was blocking the entrance, glaring at me with pure spite. I forced a fake smile on my face before speaking.

"Hi, Mido. The Great Deku Tree wanted to speak with me-"

Mido scoffed, "Why would he want to talk to the likes of you? You don't even have a fairy!"

"Are you blind as well as stupid!" I shouted, my hands balled into fist. Oh how I would _love _to smash his putrid, freckly face to pulp. "Can you not _see _the fairy floating around my head!"

Mido crossed his arms and leaned forward, trying to seem intimidating. Too bad he only came up to my chin.

"If you want to see the Great Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and shield."

"Fine." I growled. He just _had _to make everything harder, didn't he.

"Now what?" Navi asked, sitting lazily on my shoulder.

"Well, I saw a shield in the store the other day, but I don't have enough rupees."

"Maybe we'll find some whilst we're getting the sword!"

"But where would a sword be?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at the blue glow.

"Oh! I know! Follow me!" I sighed and sprinted after her. I was surprised when she ran inside the train grounds, jumping over the fences rather than taking the longer way round. She paused at the small tunnel in the wall, and motioned for me to crawl through it.

"You sure about this?" I eyed the hole, hearing a distant rumbling on the other side.

"Of course I'm sure! I am you're spirit guide."

"Well, okay then..." I crawled on my hands and knees, not really caring about mud or grass stains. Navi flew under my hat, and I had to be careful not to squeeze her against the log's ceiling.

I jumped up and ran forwards, turning left towards the rumbling...

...and almost got squashed underneath a brown boulder, twice as tall as me.

"Crap!" I stumbled through some grass to my right, picking up a few rupees as I dodged the boulder. It went in, thankfully, another direction, and I leant against the wall panting for a moment before turning angrily to Navi.

"Thanks for the warning!" I yelled, "I almost got killed!"

"Ah, but you _didn't_, did you?" Navi said wisely. My eye twitched. "This way!"

She flew ahead, after the boulder, and I again followed rather reluctantly. Navi made a sharp turn left and I saw a wooden chest on top of the base of a cut down tree.

Grinning I headed over to it, ignoring the side beside it. When I opened the chest I had to climb in slightly to get the object, but emerged with a sword. It had a brown handle and shiny blade, the perfect size for my hand.

"That's the Kokiri Sword!" Navi informed me, whizzing around my head.

I dashed past the boulder on the way back, picking up a few rupees. After practising with a Kokiri

boy who taught me how to use the sword, I checked my seemingly never ending small bag to see how much money I had. The bag had been a present from Saria for my tenth birthday, and she never revealed to me how it worked. "But there's not enough money for the shield..." I muttered to myself.

"I know where I can get some rupees." I smirked evilly.

XxXx

"I can't believe you did that!" Navi cried, but she was giggling too. I walked out of Mido's house whistling a random tune, trying to appear innocent whilst tossing a blue rupee in my right hand.

"What? He deserved it. Anyway, who leaves money out in the open if they don't want anyone to steal it?"

"It was in his house! In a wooden chest!" Navi pointed out.

I shrugged, "Oh, well. Alls fair in hate and war."

"I think you find the phrase is 'love' and war."

I raised an eyebrow, "Exactly _what_ love?"

I skipped into the village store, pleased with myself. It was a pretty small shop, like the other buildings a hollowed tree trunk. The shop keeper (who's name I hadn't bothered to learn) had to jump to see me over the counter. This never failed to amuse me.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" I glanced over his shoulder at the two shelves behind him. The one on the right had a couple of pots and a shield, which I pointed to.

"Ah, the Deku shield. That'll be forty rupees." I handed over the money, smiling when I saw I still had at least twenty left. The shield was a plain brown decorated with a red swirl.

"Thanks." I placed it on my back beside my sword and ran out the room. The stream was just in front of the shop, so, not wanting to get wet, I used the random pieces of land to jump across it.

I smirked at Mido when he tried to stop me again, but stuttered when I drew my sword and pointed it at his neck.

"Will this do?" I asked cheekily.

Mido growled as I sheathed my new sword, "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?"

I was awfully tempted to stab him then and there, but held myself back, "Look who's talking. Now let me past."

"I, the great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!" he proclaimed.

"Do you honestly think I care?" I said, wondering how he could even consider himself 'great'.

"How did you get to be the favourite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?" Mido grumbled.

"What the hell are you on about?" _Hmm, I always thought he was crazy. _"Look, I don't have time for you to waste by whining. Pathetic." I usually wasn't this harsh, but Navi was fluttering around nervously, urging me to get going.

"Why, you-" I bolted around him before he could finish his sentence, bashing his shoulder as I did. I snickered as Navi scolded me half-heartedly.

I tried not to scream when two monstrous plants sprouted from the ground, narrowly avoiding getting my leg bitten off. I rolled out of the way of the second one and cut the stalk of both without getting hurt.

"Whoo! My first monster kill!" I was a little breathless from the surprise.

I was puzzled when the creatures disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving behind two sticks.

When I picked them up and put them in my bag, Navi spoke.

"You got a Deku stick!"

"What's it for?" I asked. I guess I could whack monsters on the head with it, but other than that it didn't seem to have much use.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon!" Navi said.

I kept jogging down the path, killing another monster before reaching the end of the path. I stood in awed silence as I looked up at the enormous tree in front of me. It was incredibly ancient, and stretched high above the other treetops, but there was something wrong with it. The once healthy brown bark had turned a sickly shade, and Navi dimmed with worry.

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" she called.

"Oh...Navi. Thou hast returned. Link...welcome." I just stared the the Deku Tree, my mouth open. "Listen carefully, to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee...Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares..." I nodded, but how did he know about the dreams?

"As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it. Link, the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed...I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

I nodded again, feeling a little excited. The Deku Tree had chosen me, _me_, the outcast, and not a true Kokiri. _Again, take that Mido!_

I jumped slightly when his mouth started to open like a sort of drawbridge, but inside all I could see was black from this distance. "Then enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi...Navi the fairy...Thou must aid Link...And Link...when Navi speaks, listen well to her words of wisdom."

I ran down the path when the Great Deku Tree had finished, followed closely by Navi. Nervously I entered the tree, comforted by Navi's blue glow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to skip some parts of the dungeon, since I think its kinda boring. Just so you know.**

**This chapter is quite short, but I swear the next will be longer!**

**And please, please PLEASE! Review! I will write faster and post more often if I get reviews!**

Gohma

_This is so...weird._

I looked around the cavernous trunk, evil practically radiating out of the ground. The floor was was a mix of dirt and small patches of grass, but in the centre was a large cobweb covering a hole in the floor. Vines covered parts of the wall, and there were a few of the plant monsters from earlier.

"Hey Navi, what are they?" I asked, pointing to the nearest one.

"Oh, they are called Deku Babas." she replied.

I cut the Deku Baba down before it could attack, picking up a small nut.

"You got a Deku nut!" Navi said, "Try throwing it! It will flash and stun the enemy." I placed it in my bag for later.

I ran across the room, killing another Baba, then back to the wall opposite the entrance. There was a vine going up the wall, and I guessed it would hold my weight.

"Listen!" Navi flew right in front of my face, "Look at this wall! The vines growing on it give it a rough surface...maybe you can climb it, Link!"

"I know." I muttered, so that Navi wouldn't hear, then started climbing the vines. _I'm glad my shield isn't too heavy, _I thought as I pulled myself over the ledge, _Or there's no way I could climb all the way up that vine._

At the top I turned left, running up a stone staircase. There were more vines on the wall and a small wooden chest like the one I found the sword in.

"Link! Watch out!" Navi practically screamed in my ear, causing me to jump in alarm.

"What? What is it?" I looked around, holding my sword out.

"Spider!"

Navi flew up towards the vines, and I saw what she was looking at. It was a huge spider-like monster, but with a skull on its back. It was turning in circles on the wall, and I could see sharp pincers.

"It's a Skulltula!" Navi said, flying back to me.

I nodded and walked carefully around the wall, not getting to close to it until I reached the chest. I lifted it open and picked up a piece of paper.

"You found a dungeon map! Use it to find where you are!"

I put the map in my bag and ran along another bridge, eyeing the skulltulas warily. On the next platform was a door with no handle. _How am I supposed to get in if it doesn't have a handle?_

"You can open a door by simply standing in front of it!" Navi said.

"Oh..." As Navi said, when I stood right in front of the door, it lifted up.

It slammed shut behind me, iron bars reinforcing the door. Nervously I looked around the room, guessing there was some sort of monster in there.

I had to jump rather awkwardly sideways to avoid some kind of nut blasted at me. The room had seemed empty at first, but when I looked closer there was some sort of weird bush thing sitting in the centre.

I used my shield to block the next one, and it flew right back at the plant. It squeaked and jumped, giving me the chance to run forward.

I was about to hit it when it started talking, "Ow ow ow! Forgive me master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go?"

"Uh, sure." I said. Who knows, maybe it would actually say something useful...unlike Navi.

"When you jump off a high cliff, you can roll on the ground when you land and you won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you are feeling bold! Wah ha hah!" It squeaked again before running away, leaving behind a pink heart. The bars that had shut over the doors lifted.

"That was a Deku Scrub!" Navi said, flying around my head before nestling under my hat.

I picked up the heart and instantly felt a lot better, then ran towards the next door. Inside was a high ledge, with a lower, unstable looking one that I jumped across to get there. Once my feet left its surface it crumbled and fell to the ground, and I only just made it by clinging on to the edge.

I pulled myself up and walked over to another wooden chest, hoping it would be something better than a map.

"You found the Fairy Slingshot!" Navi exclaimed when I lifted it out. It was wooden and came with a small bag of Deku seeds.

To try it out I aimed it at an old ladder hanging over the entrance, then let the nut fly. It hit the spot I had been aiming at perfectly, and the ladder fell to the ground with a quiet _thud!, _still up against the wall.

"Sweet."

I kept going through the several small rooms in the Deku Tree, able to shoot the Skulltulas down with my slingshot. I gained a compass and a few more Deku sticks and nuts, which were very useful in paralysing the stupid spiders that I had grown to hate.

One but my leg. I cut it into as many tiny pieces as I could until it exploded in purple smoke.

I also managed to kill a few gold Skulltulas, but only because Navi told me to.

"Eww." I was wet _and _covered in spider webs. Could this _get _any worse?

"Parasitic Armoured Arachnid Gohma!"

"Huh?" I looked up, not having been really paying attention. There was a HUGE spider-scorpion thing rearing up in front of me. It had five attachments, ans was balancing on the largest one, and a glowing yellow eye stared at me from the centre.

"What the heck is THAT?"

"Parasitic Armoured Ara-"

"I heard you!" I ran out of the way as Gohma started walking towards me, using my shield to block her attacks. "What do I do?"

Then I remembered what the Deku Scrub had said about only being able to hit her with my sword when she was stunned.

I grabbed my sling shot when she was a safe distance away and shot her eye when it turned red. Gohma screamed horribly and I took the chance to hit her in a jump attack, then slashed several times until she started moving again, when I backed off.

Gohma crawled up a wall and onto the ceiling, the stopped in the middle. I was about to shoot again when her eye turned red, but instead of attacking she threw three larva down. They were the same as the ones that I had attacked earlier, but instead of curiously waiting for them to hatch I launched at the nearest one, cutting it twice before it exploded.

"Gya!" One of them had attacked me from behind! _Goddesses I hate spiders!_

I spun around and lunged with my sword in a jump attack, killing it in one strike. I stabbed the other larva twice then turned back to Gohma.

She dropped down to floor, making me stumble slightly, then ambled over to me. I backed away and shot her in the eye when it turned red, slashing at it until she screamed again.

Gohma reared up reared up on one of her legs, then fell apart on the floor in blue flames. I sighed in relief and bent over, holding my arm that one of the larva had scratched. It was bleeding quite a bit, but I could still use it.

"Thanks...for...the...help!" I said to Navi through gasps of air.

"No problem!" she replied happily.

A pink, glass heart appeared in front of me where Gohma's body had been. I picked it up curiously, but it sunk into my hand and I instantly felt better, the cut healing.

"You got a heart container!" Navi said, "Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy will be totally filled."

_Cool...wait, my what?_

I jumped in surprise when I saw a glowing blue circle on the ground behind me. I stepped into it, yelping when it lifted me off the ground.


End file.
